The Guilty ones
by Firecracker27
Summary: This is a story of Jonas Quinn's point of view of the events on Earth. The prologue is the take of Meridian then it will carry on from there. So if you like Jonas stories read on! R&R


Discliamer: I do not own Sg-1

The gulity ones-prologue

Jonas conversation with the colonel from earth only heightened his need to do what was right. taking a deep breath he entered the room where several members of the Kelownan high council sat emersed in the resualts of the naquadria bomb test.

The First Minister sat back in his chair. "This is truly remarkable."

"Is it?" Jonas challenged causing several of the members to look at Jonas.

The high minister looked at his advisor. "Mr. Quinn, please join us."

Jonas remained where he stood causing the man to give a curious look. "What is it?"

"You need to terminate the Naquadria bomb test."

The council members shared a look with one another while the First Minister shifted in his seat.

"Why is that?"

Jonas couldn't hide his shock. "Are you blind to what has happened? Several good men have died in a result of this test. As your advisor, I'd ADVISE you to not do this. It's not safe!"

The first Minister leaned forward in his seat. "You have supported this experimant ever since we discovered the naquadria. What has changed?"

Jonas swallowed hard. "It wasn't just an accident...If it weren't for Dr. Jackson...he saved us."

everyone attention was on the young advisor when he spoke of the alien. Jonas stepped forward.

"It was who jumped through the glass and disarmed the device before it could fully self destruct. He saved us from a catastophic event. The data that lies infront of you was not from a good test. it is the result of what happened in that lab when the core barely touched the naquardria."

It was silent for a moment but it was broken by the first Minister. "Dr. Jackson tried to sabotage the test."

"That was told to you out of...fear and desperation. The only ones in the wrong was those in the lab and..myself. Not Dr. Jackson and becuase of his actions he will not survive."

The First Minister sat back in his chair. "Dr. Jackson's fate is unfortunate he made his choice that is not on us."

Jonas couldn't hold back his anger. "Unfortunate? Without Dr. Jackson we wouldn't be here! It's becuase of his choice that we are able to carry on with our lives. Earth has even been gracious enough to send there apologies for our wrong doings. How could you not be effected by this?"

"Mr. Quinn I suggest you gather yourself together. I will not tolerate being spoken to this way. Do you understand?" the man sternly stated

Jonas straightened let out a breath through his nose. "Yes First Minister."

"Good, now if we can continue on. With these findings Mr. Quinn I would like to know when can this test be demonstrated."

With great control Jonas forced out a smile. "I will have a team prepared as soon as possible."

As Jonas turned to walk out the first Minister voice halted him.

"Jonas I'm glad you are alright. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Jonas turned giving a nod before leaving the room.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jonas maintained his composure as made his way down the hall. entering the facility he found two patrol standing near a closed area. Pausing to collect himself he approached them in a hurry.

"There was a incident in the west wing of the facility fears of naquadria radation may have effected this wing as well. We must leave. Hurry now!"

The guards quickly left there posts he followed them to an extent making sure they left the building he back tracked and swiftly unlocked the door. he entered the stock room taking a single case he ran down the hallway and out the facility.

he made his way outside and into a seperate building avoiding all contact with others around him he caught sight of the stargate. Quickly running to the DHD he punched in Earths address. He picked up the radio transmittor.

"Earth, this is Jonas Quinn. I request passage through your stargate do you respond?"

The young man waited for what seemed like forever until he heard a mans voice come through.

"This is General Hammond. We hear you Mr. Quinn."

Jonas clicked on the button again. "I have a urgent matter that needs to be sorted out. May I come through your gate?"

the kelownan looked about him nervously waiting for a response until finally Hammond addressed him.

"You may come through."

Not waiting another second Jonas entered the warm hole. seconds later to emerge into a very different world. Suddenly a blast door to left opened up entering a bald stout man.

"Mr. Quinn I'm General Hammond. What is the urgent matter?"

Jonas snapped out of it stepping down the ramp he looked hammond in the eyes. "I need to to speak with Colonel O'Neill...if I can."

Hammond took note of the kelownans serious tone. "I'll take you too him."

Jonas followed hammond down the strange halls until finally they entered a observation room. Taking in the scene before him tore him apart...how did it come to this?

He looked to general hammond unable to express his empathy. he followed hammond into another section it was called the briefing room. They didn't have to wait long as Jack entered the space, his demenour slightly cool.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your commander was kind enough to grant my passage...Jonas held out the black box to the colonel... "Naquadria. I took as much as I could."

Jack was both curious and intruiged by the Kelownan's change of heart. bringing him to ask.

"Why?"

"Data that was recorded was unlike anything collected previously...Jonas mind went to a dark place... "I don't know what was worse. Seeing my colleagues die in the manner they did..or the look of utter glee on my leaders faces when they were told the potential power of this weapon."

He shook his head at the conversation. "They wanted to know when it could be...demonstrated."

Jonas looked at Jack in the eyes. "I told them the truth about what happened."

Jack couldn't hold back his surprise. Jonas cleared his throat.

"Dr. Jackson and myself went to witness the bomb being tested but as my colleauges went to to place the core into the bomb a power surg emmitted from the device. Everyone was told to get back...except Dr. Jackson. he shot out the window jumped into the lab and disarmed the bomb before it could detonate."

Jonas looked away. "I'm ashamed that I couldn't bring my leaders to see Dr. Jacksons heroism... he looked at Jack again... "He saved millions of lives."

Jonas walked over to the window to stare at the stargate. "They obviously don't know I'm here I was lucky enough to access your stargate. He looked back at Hammond and Jack.. "If I'am caught returning to my planet i will be considered as a traitor."

Jack shared a look at hammond then back at Jonas. "What do you want?"

"I don't believe my people will ever agree to a war of mass destruction. My leaders don't see a viable option right now. But promise me if you are able to creat these defense shields that you were talking about. You will share them with my goverment." Jonas stated.

Hammond didn't see why he would go against a reasonable offer. "Of course."

Just then the stargate came to life causing Jonas heart to skip a beat.

Jack gave a wary look at the kelownan. "Stay here."

As the men walked out Jonas looked back at the window waiting to see who would come through the gate. If it was his people coming to take him away he wondered would he fight back?

A:N: Well my twentyth attempt at a Jonas fic. Check it out.

Have a good day!

FC27


End file.
